


Testing

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Bondage, Breathplay, F/F, Fluff, GP, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Chaeyoung and Tzuyu go to a shop to buy some things they want to test out.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Not quite sure where this idea came from, but I'm not mad at it. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Tzuyu took a deep breath and let go of the steering wheel, glancing at the shop in front of them. “Wouldn’t it be safer to order this online?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung shrugged. “Safer, no. Longer wait, yes.” She turned in her seat and looked at her girlfriend. “Are you scared to go in there?” There was a hint of amusement in her tone. 

  
  


“No!” Tzuyu defended a little too quickly. “No.” 

  
  


“You are.” Chaeyoung giggled, but when she saw the frown on her face, leaned over to kiss her cheek. “It’s discreet, baby. I promise.” 

  
  


“Not to the person checking us out.” 

  
  


“It’s not like they’re going to say anything. They work there and they see it all day. Besides, it’s none of their business what we need these for.” 

  
  


“But they’ll know.” 

  
  


“Baby,” Chaeyoung cupped her cheek. “It’ll be okay. I promise.” 

  
  


Tzuyu took another deep breath then grabbed her keys and her phone. “Let’s do it.” 

  
  


“I think that’s frowned upon in public.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smacked her shoulder and Chaeyoung let out a loud laugh as she got out of the car to go inside the store. She took her hand and laced their fingers, looking at the signs to figure out where they needed to go. Once she spotted it, she tugged Chaeyoung behind her, who seemed to stop and look around a little more than she wanted her to. 

  
  


“Oh, they’re here.” Chaeyoung crouched to grab the box. “The one that goes under the mattress.” 

  
  


“Better than messing up the headboard.” Tzuyu muttered quietly, looking at the instructions on the back of the box. “Seems easy.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded, resting her cheek on her upper arm to read it as well. “This all we need?” 

  
  


“It’s what we came for. Did you see something else?” 

  
  


“Not really. We have a vibrator.” 

  
  


“But you saw something.” Tzuyu turned to her. “You stopped and I had to pull you.” 

  
  


“Well…” 

  
  


“Baby, show me.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung took her hand and led her to what she’d seen. 

  
  


“It looks like the one we already have.” Tzuyu picked it up and turned it over to read the back, her brow raising. “Ah, I see.” She eyed Chaeyoung, who mashed her lips together. “Stronger, huh?” 

  
  


“I think it’ll be fun.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, looking around the section. She stopped and picked up another type of toy, spinning it around to see what it did. “This one sucks.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung stood on her toes to look at what she had. “That’s what your mouth is for.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nearly dropped what was in her hands and put it back on the shelf. “True.” She felt Chaeyoung’s arms loop around her waist. “Just giving you options.” 

  
  


“I prefer you.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled a little. “That’s a good thing.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung tilted her head up and puckered her lips. Tzuyu raised her brow and let her hang there for a few seconds before kissing her. “These two then?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm. We don’t need anything else. Unless you want a toy for yourself.” 

  
  


“What do you mean?” 

  
  


“I have lots of toys and you don’t have any.” 

  
  


“You use yours on me sometimes.” 

  
  


“But they make some specifically for you.” 

  
  


“But isn’t that unfair to you?” 

  
  


“Isn’t me using a vibrator unfair to you? It’s no different, baby.” 

  
  


Tzuyu blinked when she realized what she said. “We can look.” She led them to the next aisle and her eyes widened at the options. “Wow.” 

  
  


“So many textures.” Chaeyoung pointed to one that had small spikes on the inside. “This one vibrates.” 

  
  


Tzuyu hummed to herself and was a little mesmerized by all the options they had. Chaeyoung picked up a clear fleshlight. 

  
  


“This one would be kind of hot. Seeing you move inside it.” Her tone got slightly quiet as that mental image took over. 

  
  


Tzuyu could tell it was something Chaeyoung wanted to see, so she took the box and stacked it on the other two in her arms. “Ready?” 

  
  


“Ready. Also,” she turned the box over for Tzuyu to look down and read it. “You can put little bullets in it.” Chaeyoung pointed to the photo. “Seems to have little pockets to put them in.” 

  
  


Tzuyu felt her cock pulse. “We should get some.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung grinned and rushed off to the aisle they were just in to grab four. “Okay, now we can go.” 

  
  


Tzuyu walked up to the counter and put the three boxes down while Chaeyoung put the bullet vibrators down too. Much to her surprise and relief, the person working didn’t make any sort of comments and stayed professional the whole time. Once back in the car, she rested back against her seat. 

  
  


“I told you.” Chaeyoung rubbed her thigh. “Professional.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded. “You’re always right.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung leaned over the console and turned her head for a deep kiss. “Now we can test these out. We have the weekend all to ourselves.” 

  
  


Tzuyu hummed and kissed her again. “We both know all of these packages will be opened as soon as we get home and tested.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung shrugged, sliding her palm along her cock through her pants. “Can you blame me for wanting to see you fuck that thing?” 

  
  


Tzuyu nipped her lower lip. “Can you blame me for wanting to tie you down and fuck you until you beg me to stop?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung gripped her cock hard. “I’d never tell you to stop.” 

  
  


“We’ll see.” 

  
  


During the ride home, Chaeyoung kept her hand on Tzuyu’s cock, occasionally rubbing and squeezing it. Tzuyu had to put her hand over hers to stop her before she came in her pants. Once they got home, she grabbed the bag and walked to the bedroom, feeling Chaeyoung latch onto her back. 

  
  


“We should set up the binds first.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung grumbled. “So much work.” 

  
  


“It won’t take long.” Tzuyu took everything out of the box and read over the instructions again while Chaeyoung pulled the comforter off of the bed. She lifted the mattress and made sure to cross the straps properly then pull them over after putting the mattress back down. Grabbing one of the cuffs, she tugged on it. “Sturdy.” 

  
  


“I’d hope so.” Chaeyoung lay on her back and grabbed the wrist cuffs, pulling on them. “Not going anywhere.” 

  
  


Tzuyu quickly straddled her and pinned her by her wrists. Chaeyoung let out a soft noise. “Maybe I should tie you down now so you can’t touch me.” 

  
  


“No.” Chaeyoung pouted, her eyes pleading. “Let me watch.” 

  
  


“Oh, you can watch, but you can’t touch me.” 

  
  


“I won’t. Much.” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s brow arched. 

  
  


“Not the important parts.” 

  
  


Tzuyu rolled her eyes and let her up while she took the fleshlight out of its package and inserted the vibrators. “You already made me hard, this isn’t gonna help me last.” 

  
  


“It’ll still be hot.” 

  
  


“I should strap one of these to you while I fuck you.” 

  
  


“I wouldn’t complain.” 

  
  


“Of course not.” Tzuyu cleared the packages off of the bed and stripped down, her cock resting down against her thigh since she’d softened slightly from concentrating on setting everything up. Chaeyoung kept her eyes on Tzuyu while she was still distracted then shimmied forward on her stomach to use her tongue to guide the tip into her mouth, sucking gently. 

  
  


Tzuyu gasped at the feeling and looked down, seeing her go further down on her cock. “You’re such a brat. Should have tied you up.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung pulled off with a pop then sat back on her heels. “I’m allowed.” 

  
  


Tzuyu walked to the bedside table to get their bottle of lube, pouring some into the entrance of the toy then a line down the top of her shaft. She stroked herself slowly to spread it around then got on the bed on her knees in front of Chaeyoung. Carefully, she guided her cock into the toy, groaning low at the feeling. 

  
  


“Tell me how it feels.” Chaeyoung moved closer until their knees touched, her hands moving to rub her thighs. 

  
  


“Tight.” Tzuyu followed her eyeline and watched her cock move in and out of the toy as she thrust her hips, burying in to her balls and pulling back out, repeating the motion. Chaeyoung licked her lips and ran her nails along her sensitive inner thighs, seeing her cock pulse. 

  
  


“Not tighter than me, I bet.” Chaeyoung leaned forward to trail her lips along her cheek and jaw to her neck. 

  
  


“God no. You feel so much better.” Tzuyu’s head dipped back as Chaeyoung’s fingers grazed by her balls then back to her thigh. Her thrusts got harder and faster, the noise of her fucking into it wet and obscene. “I’m gonna come already, baby.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung nibbled on her earlobe. “Where do you want to come? Wanna spill that cum inside or do you want to let me taste you?” 

  
  


Tzuyu swallowed at the offer and pulled the toy off of her cock, guiding Chaeyoung down. She latched on and took it straight into her throat. Tzuyu groaned deeply and braced her hands on the bed behind her as she fucked into her throat, only lasting a few seconds before coming. Chaeyoung cupped her balls and squeezed them hard as she came, wanting to get everything out of her. Tzuyu fell back after her arms gave out, her legs stretching out. 

  
  


Chaeyoung let her go and kissed up her stomach and chest to her lips. “Good answer.” 

  
  


Tzuyu hummed in contentment then opened her eyes. “I forgot to turn on the vibrators…” 

  
  


Chaeyoung laughed and looked down at the toy. “You did.” She grabbed it and pulled the insert out, turning all four bullets on and stuck her fingers inside it. “Oh yeah, you would have come so much faster.” 

  
  


“Yeah?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded and connected their lips to distract her then slid the toy back onto her cock. Tzuyu broke the kiss to moan loudly, her hips having a mind of their own and fucking up into it. Her hands flailed until she grasped any part of Chaeyoung she could. 

  
  


“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” The tendons in her neck stood out in a silent moan as she spilled a second load inside, her shaft visibly pulsing. Chaeyoung licked her lips as she watched her twitch inside its confines, her cum dripping down her tanned skin to pool at her crotch. 

  
  


“See?” 

  
  


Tzuyu panted, squirming since Chaeyoung had the toy around her whole length still. “Mmmmm...”

  
  


Chaeyoung pulled the toy off then moved lower, putting her hands on the bed by Tzuyu’s hips as she leaned down to lick up her cum. Tzuyu grabbed her forearms and held on tight, her cock arching off of her stomach at the feeling of her tongue moving all around it. 

  
  


“I’m gonna get you back for that.” 

  
  


“Maybe.” Chaeyoung dragged her tongue along the underside of her cock, feeling it flex toward her mouth. 

  
  


“Definitely.” Tzuyu flipped them over and picked her up, tossing her higher on the bed toward the binds. Chaeyoung was about to get up when she pinned her and got her wrists in the cuffs then scrambled away with a wide smirk. “Gotcha.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung whined and pulled a little. “At least they don’t hurt.” 

  
  


Tzuyu stood up and walked around to inspect the cuffs. “At all?” 

  
  


“Nope. They’re really soft actually.” 

  
  


“Good.” She got back on the bed and tugged her pants and panties off before securing her ankles to the bed too. Kneeling between her legs, she let her cock rest against her pussy, feeling just how wet she was. “Liked it that much?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung moved her hips to rub her clit against the underside of her shaft but Tzuyu stopped her by holding her hips down to the bed. “I did.” Just as she was about to speak again, she slammed her cock into her, earning a loud moan. “Fuck!” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s hips took off, fucking into her hard and fast. Her hand groped around beside her to find the vibrator Chaeyoung picked out. When she grabbed it, she twisted the bottom to turn it on, adjusting it to the highest setting then pressing it against her clit. Chaeyoung’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and her walls clamped tightly around her shaft. Even with the vibrator all the way up at her clit, she could feel it a little on her cock, which made her thrust slightly faster. 

  
  


Chaeyoung’s body shook through her first orgasm, her cum leaking out around her thrusting shaft. “Tzu…” She whimpered when she didn’t stop. 

  
  


“Uh uh. You got two from me, I get two from you.” Tzuyu steadied herself on her knees and kept thrusting so she could use her other hand to pull the hood away from her clit. She pressed the tip against it and kept her eyes on her face. Chaeyoung’s fingers curled into tight fists, meeting Tzuyu’s eyes. 

  
  


“Choke me…” 

  
  


Tzuyu blinked a few times at her words. “Really?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung’s cheeks heated up. “You don’t have to…” 

  
  


Tzuyu brought one hand up and wrapped her fingers around her throat, her palm pressing into her windpipe and her fingers squeezing the sides of her neck. She could see Chaeyoung’s eyes flash with a bit of fear but also exhilaration. As she tightened her grip, so did Chaeyoung’s walls around her cock. She let out a low grunt then saw her eyes widen and immediately let go of her throat. 

  
  


“What?” 

  
  


“Pull out.” She whimpered in a strained tone. 

  
  


She tugged her hips back to pull her cock out. Chaeyoung’s hips arched off of the bed as she squirted, her chest heaving as she tried to suck in lungfuls of air. Tzuyu shot forward and pushed right back into her to keep her coming, her hands firm by her sides on the bed to keep her upright as she thrust. Chaeyoung screamed in pleasure, her voice starting to become hoarse. Tzuyu lasted barely ten seconds before coming, holding her shaft in to the hilt. 

  
  


Chaeyoung squirmed to get the vibrator off of her clit and Tzuyu was quick to pull it away, peppering her face with kisses.

  
  


“Too much?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung shook her head then leaned up to connect their lips. “Give me a minute and I want you to go again.” 

  
  


Tzuyu huffed a laugh. “Needy?” 

  
  


“Just one more.” 

  
  


“How are your shoulders?” 

  
  


“They’re fine. It’s not as bad as putting them above my head.” 

  
  


“Good.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung nuzzled into her neck, placing a few kisses there. “Ready?” 

  
  


Tzuyu glanced at her. “Impatient.” 

  
  


“Needy.” She corrected. 

  
  


Tzuyu stood on her knees and began to move her hips slow, pulling out to the head and inching back in. She slid her hands up from her hips and over her chest until she reached her neck. After a nod from Chaeyoung, she put both hands around her neck, her thumbs pressing firmly against her windpipe. Her hips sped up after she gushed around her. Tzuyu made sure to keep her eyes on Chaeyoung for when she wanted her to let go. But when she didn’t move, she pressed harder to see her reaction. 

  
  


Chaeyoung’s mouth opened to moan, but it was cut off when Tzuyu gripped harder. Just as her lips started to turn blue, she gave a single nod and she let her go. She took in a few deep breaths. 

  
  


“Again.” 

  
  


Tzuyu squeezed her throat the hardest yet, pounding her cock into her now. Chaeyoung gasped and came, squirting around her cock and soaking both of their thighs. Tzuyu growled low and pressed down on her throat as she spilled her cum deep inside her for a second time, her balls visibly pulsing. She let up on her throat and leaned down to run her tongue along her pulse point, feeling her clench at the action. Tzuyu kissed a line around to the front of her throat and repeated it, slowly dragging her tongue over the gentle slopes and ridges of her windpipe. She reached up to release her hands then turned for her ankles. 

  
  


Chaeyoung took a deep breath and sat up, crawling over to Tzuyu to press against her chest. She wrapped her up in her arms and rocked them. 

  
  


“I’ve got you, baby.” She whispered against her hair. “I’ve got you.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung squeezed her tight. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Tzuyu moved to cup her cheeks, tilting her head to look at her throat. “Oh.” 

  
  


“What?” 

  
  


“You’ve got some..marks.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung got off of the bed and walked to the en suite, looking in the mirror. “Damn, baby.” 

  
  


Tzuyu pressed against her back, leaning down to kiss the marks. “I’m sorry.” 

  
  


“No, they’re great. I love them.” 

  
  


“You do?” 

  
  


“I didn’t expect you to squeeze that hard, but it was really good.” 

  
  


“I didn’t either, honestly. I felt,” she paused. “I don’t know if powerful is the word.” 

  
  


“I would say so. You fucked me really hard. And you growled.” 

  
  


Tzuyu mashed her lips together and the tips of her ears turned red. 

  
  


“Aww, baby.” Chaeyoung reached up and rubbed her ears, standing on her toes to kiss her. Tzuyu leaned down and kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

  
  


“I should be taking care of you. Want to take a bath?” 

  
  


“That sounds so good.” 

  
  


Tzuyu turned and knelt on the floor to start a bath, making sure the water was warm. “Should change the sheets too.” She got up and passed by Chaeyoung to pull them off of the bed after pushing the cuffs over for them to rest on the floor. Chaeyoung watched her from the doorway, leaning against it. 

  
  


“Oddly satisfying watching you do that naked.” 

  
  


“How?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung shrugged. “Could just be me liking you naked. You usually wear boxer briefs.” 

  
  


“Support.” Tzuyu made a motion with her hands before putting on the new sheets. “Need it.” 

  
  


“Eh.” Chaeyoung waved her hand. “Easier access for me.” 

  
  


“You stick your hand in anyways.” 

  
  


“True.” 

  
  


Tzuyu dropped a kiss on her lips as she got back to the bathroom to test the water. “Come on.” She motioned Chaeyoung over and helped her in after getting in first. Pulling Chaeyoung back against her front, she looped her arms around her waist and Chaeyoung let her head fall back on her shoulder. 

  
  


“Feels so good.” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Tzuyu hummed, kissing the top of her shoulder. “After all that, the water is nice.” 

  
  


“I think we’ll have some good times with those. Just wait until I get you in them.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled against her skin, turning her head to kiss her neck. “Any time you want, baby.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung lifted Tzuyu’s arms and turned her palms up so she could take her hands and laced their fingers before putting them back under the water to rest them on her stomach. They kept the comfortable silence between them, just wanting to be close for the moment. Half an hour passed and Tzuyu noticed that Chaeyoung was dozing off, so she pulled the plug on the water to drain it and got them out of the tub. She dried herself quickly then helped Chaeyoung to dry off before picking her up bridal style to carry her to the bedroom. 

  
  


She got them down on the bed and Chaeyoung instantly turned onto her side to cuddle into her chest. Tzuyu faced her and put a protective arm around her, pressing her lips to her forehead. “Get some rest, baby. I love you.” She whispered quietly. 

  
  


Chaeyoung hummed quietly, shimmying closer until their bodies pressed together fully. “I love you more.” 

  
  


Tzuyu felt her heart skip a beat. “Impossible.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
